The present invention relates to a fishing device used with a bait to attract and capture fish, and more particularly, to a fishing device for use in jigging.
Jigging is a method of fishing in which the fisherman repeatedly lifts his fishing line, usually by lifting a fishing rod, to move a bait holding device, a jig, up a short distance from the bottom of the body of water being fished in, this action being followed by allowing the jigging device to settle again to the bottom. These actions are usually done repeatedly while the boat carrying the fisherman is allowed to drift freely, or while the boat is propelled at a slow speed. Such repeated lifting and settling actions by the fisherman provide a movement to a bait attached to the jig device which has proved to attract fish and causing them to bite on the bait held in the jigging device. Such a biting fish can then be hooked, thereby capturing it to be brought into possession of the fisherman.
Such action, however, can also cause the bait attached to the fishing device to be dragged along the bottom of the body of water to its detriment. Further, such actions can make it more likely that weeds, sunken objects or rocks will be snagged by the hook in the jigging device which may end with the bait or the jigging device, or both, being lost to the fisherman. Thus, a jigging device is desired which will avoid, to a considerable degree, such results.